Thicker Than Water
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: Written for a writing contest. Deku investigates some rumours about the League of Villains, only to find himself at the mercy of Himiko Toga.


The door to the warehouse groaned loudly as it was lifted. Light poured in, filling the dark interior. A lone figure stepped inside.

 _-Izuku Midoriya, 15 years old. UA High School student and aspiring hero. Hero name: "Deku"_  
 _-Quirk: One For All. Passed down from his mentor All-Might, One For All grants Deku immense strength. However, his body can't handle it at full power yet, forcing him to either use it sparingly or limit the intensity._

The young man frowned as he glanced around at the room before him. Empty. Damn it, he thought to himself. He had heard some rumours about the League of Villains, regarding some "suspicious people" that had been seen around the warehouse at night. He knew it was irresponsible to investigate alone and that he should have informed All-Might, but what if it was nothing? He didn't want to risk wasting the top hero's time by sending him on a wild goose chase. Just as well it seemed, since there was no indication that the warehouse had even been used in months.

"Guess it was just a rumour after all," Deku said aloud, turning to leave...

...when a clinking sound caught his attention. He stopped and turned back. A glass bottle rolled into the light from the shadows. He heard a very faint, almost imperceptible voice whisper "Damn it!"

Deku clenched his fists. "Show yourself!" he yelled, his voice echoing into the darkness.

He heard no movement.

His frown deepening, he moved back into the warehouse and knelt down to inspect the bottle. At a glance, there was nothing unusual about it. Just a perfectly ordinary green glass bottle, one you could find at any convenience store. He picked it up and looked closer.

He felt his body tense. Reflected in the glass, a hand clutched a knife just above his head.

Deku jerked to the side. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the blade passing through the space his head had been occupying a second ago. He spun, One For All pulsing through his body, and pitched the bottle at his attacker with all his might. It missed its mark as the knife-wielder ducked, causing the bottle to shatter against a wall with such force it practically disintegrated. The villain immediately backed off, panting.

Finally getting a good look at his opponent, Deku couldn't help but gulp. The messy blonde hair, the sharp fangs, the ill-fitting school uniform, the deranged look in her eyes...

 _-Himiko Toga, age unknown. Member of the League of Villains' Vanguard Squad._  
 _-Quirk: Transform. By ingesting a person's blood, Himiko can temporarily alter her body to resemble them. The time limit varies depending on how much blood is consumed, and she can't copy use the person's Quirk even while disguised._

"Oh, poo," Toga said with an annoyed pout, looking less like her murder attempt had failed and more like a surprise she was planning had been spoiled. "And I almost had you, too."

"Toga!" Deku yelled, raising his fists in a defensive stance. "So the League of Villains ARE here after all!"

"Not anymore~!" She smiled, baring her fangs. "Mister Handyman found out someone tattled on us, so he already had us pack everything up and move! He asked me to make sure we didn't miss anything, but I didn't expect you to show up~!"

Damn, then he was already too late, Deku thought to himself. He kept his eyes on the giggling villain, his eyes taking in every aspect of her appearance and body language. He had a knack for studying his opponents from all his years as a fanboy, but Toga was a mystery even to him. She was so unstable that he honestly had no clue what she was thinking at any given moment. That more than anything was what made her so dangerous; it was completely impossible to predict what she'd do next.

"But Izuku, I'm so happy you actually came here today~!" she said coyly, clenched fists held near her mouth like a stereotypical girly girl. One of which was still holding the knife she had not a minute ago tried to ram through his head. She held said knife up in front of her, as if showing off a new toy. "The League got this in just this morning, all shiny and brand new, just for me! It's WAY cuter than my old stuff, and I really, really, REALLY wanted to test it out on you first, Izuku~!"

Deku tightened his stance, hating how she used his name so casually. He looked from her tittering face to her weapon and noticed that, sure enough, it wasn't her normal switchblade. This looked more like a combat dagger, the blade straight and pointed with a cutting edge on either side, a few cutesy keychains dangling from the bottom of the specialised grip-handle. What really caught Deku's eye was a thin red line that ran down the blade; it was only a few millimeters thick, but it ran from the edge of the handle almost all the way to the knife tip.

"It's SO cool..." the villainess spoke, snapping Deku's attention back to her. Her smile widened and she pressed a hand to her rapidly flushing cheeks. "I want to use it so badly... I just want to run it all over your body, and watch all that sweet, pretty red blood fly everywhere~..." Deku noticed her eyes had rolled back into her head, no longer focusing on him. "I want to see all your clothes torn and stained red, I want to smell that sweet metallic fragrance fill the air, I want to hear you gurgle and gasp as it fills up your throat and you choke on it~!"

Deku swallowed the lump he didn't even realise had formed in his throat as he slowly backed away. Yeah, he knew this girl was nuts but this was way beyond what he expected. He had to get out of here. Luckily, she wasn't paying attention to him, so maybe...

Krnshk.

He felt his blood run cold. Too late he realised his boot had pressed down on the shattered glass from the bottle he threw. The horrid crunch filled the room, and immediately caught Toga's attention.

Once again, that lustful smile gave way to an upset pout. "Aww, you're not going to stay, Izuku? You want to run away and tell All-Might about us?" she asked with a childish whine. "No fair... but if that's how you want to play..."

She leaned forward slightly and threw her knife arm out to the side, her eyes and smile suddenly wider than he'd ever seen them, before she dashed straight at him.

 _"Here I come, Izuku~!"_

Even with One for All Deku barely had time to react as Toga thrust her blade directly at him. He dived to the side, feeling the sharp ege slice neatly through his clothing and skin. A burning sensation filled his body, a warm trickle leaking down from his left shoulder. She'd got him, but it wasn't deep thankfully. A flesh wound, if even that. He clamped his hand over the bleeding slit and leapt back, putting distance between himself and the grinning haemophiliac.

"I got you, I got you~!" She taunted, glancing at the knife only to let out a dissapointed whine. The reason was obvious. Her weapon was so sharp and cut through him so swiftly, barely any blood had time to cling to the blade and what little did had been shaken off by her own movement.

But that's not what concerned Deku. What concerned him was the blade's red stripe was gone.

"What..." he began to say, when his chest suddenly felt tight. He grunted, gasping for air, sweat pouring down his face. His entire body began to ache. He groaned, but refused to look away from Toga. "...wh-what did you just do!?"

"Huh?" Toga glanced over at him, and was suddenly beaming again. "Oh yeah! It's a nice little trick that Mister Handyman worked out for me~!" She giggled, her sharp teeth once more on display with that wicked smile of her's. "My Quirk is based on drinking blood to turn into someone, you see..."

Deku groaned again, clenching his eyes shut as wave after wave of pain coursed through his body. He dropped to his knees. His shoulder where he was stabbed tingled under his palm. He moved his hand.

The wound was gone.

"Soooo..." Toga sauntered over, hands clasped behind her back. "...we got curious to see what would happen if MY blood was put in SOMEONE ELSE~."

"No...!" Deku's eyes widened as he realised what this meant. He looked at the hand that had been clutching his wound, the glove stained with blood... and saw how loose it had become. He shook his glove free, and sure enough his hand had become more slender and feminine. Just like Toga's.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but all that came out was another groan as another wave slammed into him. Toga giggled, seeing the aspiring hero's body shifting under his costume. The powerful physique he had attained from training with All-Might vanished, his jumpsuit becoming baggier as his body slimmed down to that of a typical young boy his age and then some.

Deku groaned as he felt his bones and organs changing and rearranging. While his frame shrank, his chest swelled and pushed the front of his outfit forward as his hips and backside grew to match, giving him a petite yet unmistakably girlish silhouette. His hair grew, his shaggy mop rapidly becoming longer until it spilled past his shoulders. Another wave struck, and he began to pant. At a glance, he now resembled a female version of himself, even if he could already feel his incisors starting to extend to match Toga's.

"Wow, you make such a pretty girl, Izuku~!" Toga teased, flashing said fangs in a twisted parody of a smile. Deku ignored her, more urgent questions filling his head. Why is she doing this to me? What benefit does she get from making me look like her? Can it be reversed? If not, what can I do? If I escape, how will I be able to explain this without being arrested? Would my mother even recognise me? Will I ever be able to face All-Might or attend UA like this? How will Bakugo or Uraraka react? What... what...

...what does their blood look like?

Deku felt ice run through his veins. He... didn't seriously just think that, did he?

As if to answer his question, an image formed in his mind's eye. He saw All-Might, looking down on him, that ever present smile on his face...

In an instant, his throat was sliced open. His smile vanished. Blood flowed down his muscular body, like a crimson waterfall. He collapsed.

"N... no..." he gasped out. His delicate hands grabbed at his long hair, which was becoming straighter, thinner and stringier.

But he couldn't stop pictures from forming in his imagination. He saw his classmates, all smiling and laughing. He saw Bakugo, Uraraka, Iida, all of them... and then they were all slumped over. None of them were moving. Their veins and arteries were slit. The room was awash with red.

He felt his heart speeding up. But not from fear or horror... from excitement.

"S-Stop it!" He screamed, his voice cracking and rising several octaves. He clenched his eyes shut, tears starting to form as more horrific thoughts invaded his brain. The sight of blood, the smell, the taste, the texture. He wanted it. He needed it~.

From All-Might. From his teachers. From his friends. From his mother.

"NO!" he screamed, gritting his teeth and baring his new fangs. He couldn't do that to them! He respected them, looked up to them, loved them all!

Which was why he had to cut them up, of course~.

"STOP IT!" he wailed, tears now running down his shifting cheeks. More thoughts and images flashed in his mind. Cut them up~! Slice them open~! Fill the air with blood~!

He didn't want it. But he did. But he couldn't. But he should. But he loved them. So he had to.

He sobbed and pressed his hands to his ears, trying in vain to block out the voices. They weren't real. None of this was real. It couldn't be! This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening! It had to stop, it had to stop, someone had to make it stop!

And then he felt hands on his shoulders.

He slowly opened his eyes. Toga was kneeling in front of him.

"Izuku..." she said slowly, tenderly. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I..." he began to answer, bringing his one gloved hand up to wipe at his eyes. And that was when he realised something. "I... I-I don't know," he finally responded, barely able to hold back another sob.

"Aw, c'mere sis~..." Toga leaned close and pulled her black-haired twin into a gentle embrace.

Izuku sniffled and without thinking he brought his... her hands up and returned the blonde's hug. She felt her sister's hands rubbing her back, heard her sister's voice whispering in her ear and soon the sobs slowed to a stop.

"There..." Toga smiled as she released the former hero, and instead took Izuku's gloved hand in her own. "Let's go home, okay~?"

Izuku sniffed a bit, but finally smiled.

"O... okay~!"

* * *

"Hrm."

A silver-haired man raised a pair of binoculars to his eyes. How he managed to see through the lens with the large hand covering his face was anyone's guess. Nevertheless, using the binoculars he saw a large, black-skinned monster with an exposed brain fighting desperately against a tall, muscular hero clad in a red, white and blue outfit. The monster was on the defensive, doing all he could to minimise damage from the muscular man's blows.

"Damn it..." he muttered in a harsh whisper, turning his gaze to another part of the city. He saw a young man with visible skin grafts on his face duelling another hero, this one visibly an adult with long hair and an even longer scarf. The flames that flew from the scarred man's hands had already reduced their battlefield into a blazing inferno. And yet he was losing.

He started to scratch his neck with one hand as he checked elsewhere. It became difficult to see properly as two mists, one pink and one purple, had enshrouded the area and seemed to be fighting for dominance. But what he could see through the vapours was a woman with black hair and a skintight outfit, lashing out with a whip against a younger villain clad in a school uniform and gas mask.

With an annoyed sigh, he moved his sights to check one last area. There, he saw a group of twenty or so teenage heroes, all of whom were fighting against a trio of villains; one gaunt, one obese and one with multiple arms, but all with the same visible brain as the black-skinned monster.

"Hrm."

"What do you see, Tomura Shigaraki?" a deep voice asked from behind where a swirling purple vorex had formed. From within stepped a being whose body was either comprised of or hidden by a blackish purple smoke, only a pair of glowing eyes and a metal neckbrace visible. "Is the battle going well?"

"Not even slightly, Kurogiri," Shigaraki said with obvious irritance despite his quiet voice. "We went to all the trouble to ambush them on this field trip, and they're still pushing us back. The level end is in sight, but the bosses are really annoying..."

"Well, that's why we made sure to keep some of us on stand-by," Kurogiri stated, raising his hands to prepare more portals. "How shall we split up?"

"Hm..." Shigaraki glanced over the battle once more before making his decision. "Twice and Moonfish should assist the big Nomu. He's the only one that can overpower All-Might, so he just needs some support. For Eraserhead, Spinner and Mr. Compress should do; Spinner doesn't need his Quirk to be a threat, and Compress is smart enough to not get caught out. As for Midnight, give Magne and Muscular some gasmasks and warp them in."

"Very well," Kurogiri nodded and prepared his portals.

"And what about us?" a voice asked. Shigaraki glanced over his shoulder and saw two teenage girls in school uniforms; they were perfect twins of each other, save one had blonde hair, gold eyes and smooth skin while the other had black hair, green eyes and freckles. Both had disturbingly wide smiles, each baring a pair of over-developed canines and giggling to themselves as they awaited Shigaraki's order.

"Ah, the Togas," Shigaraki stated. "I want you two to go and deal with the class. You've got your new knife, Himiko?"

"Right here~!" The blonde pulled it from her pocket and held it up, keychains and all.

"And you can still use your Quirk, Izuku?"

The black-haired girl grinned and clenched her fist, which began to glow with power. "That's right~!"

"Then go support the lesser Nomus, and convert as many of class 20-A as you can."

"Yay!" Himiko giggled as Kurogiri opened a portal. "More sisters~!"

"I can't wait~!" Izuku smiled as she took her twin sister's hand, and they both skipped through the portal.


End file.
